Cartoon Network Studios
Cartoon Network Studios là một xưởng phim hoạt hình Mỹ. Một công ty con của Turner Broadcasting System (một bộ phận của tập đoàn truyền thông WarnerMedia, chính nó là một công ty con của AT & amp; T), Cartoon Network Studios tập trung về sản xuất và phát triển các chương trình hoạt ảnh cho Cartoon Network. Một số chương trình được sản xuất bởi Cartoon Network Studios cũng đã được phát sóng trên Kids' WB, một thuộc tính Time Warner khác. Lịch sử Studio bắt đầu vào ngày 21 tháng 10 năm 1995 lúc 7 giờ sáng như một bộ phận của Hanna-Barbera Phim hoạt hình, Inc., sau đó tập trung vào việc sản xuất chương trình gốc cho Cartoon Network: '' Dexter's Laboratory , '' Johnny Bravo '', '' Cow and Chicken '', '' I Am Weasel '', và '' The Powerpuff Girls ''. Năm 1997, các sản phẩm của bộ phận đã ghi nhận họ là studio của cha mẹ Hanna-Barbera. Năm 1999, Cartoon Network Studios mua lại cơ sở của mình tại số 300 N 3rd St ở Burbank, California. ."Tin mới nhất", tạp chí Variety, 1999 Trang web là địa điểm của một tòa nhà thiết bị liên lạc điện thoại. Sau khi William Hanna qua đời, tên Hanna-Barbera đã bị bỏ rơi trong vai trò một nhà sản xuất và studio Hanna-Barbera đã được Warner Bros. Animation chuyển thể thành phim hoạt hình của Warner Bros.. Cartoon Network Studios sau đó được hồi sinh thành một thực thể riêng biệt từ Hanna-Barbera, phát triển từ studio hoạt hình. Cartoon Network Studios đã không ngừng phát triển với các sản phẩm như ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Samurai Jack và hàng loạt Ben 10, các sản phẩm mới hơn như Adventure Time và Regular Show. Một số chương trình trước đây của Cartoon Network Studios hiện đang chạy lại trên kênh chị em của Cartoon Network, Boomerang. Phim ảnh Loạt phim hiện tại / cũ Upcoming/in development series Successful pilot shorts/pilot films Failed pilot shorts/pilot films Original movies/TV specials Theatrical films Trivia * The Ben 10: Race Against Time variant is the only logo without the word "STUDIOS" (it is because it uses Cartoon Network 's Fall ident which features the 2004-2010 logo). So the original Ben 10 variant during its run has three. One is the laser variant that was used on its first two seasons and from episode 27-33 (original order) of the series, second is the pencil test in which the logo opens to reveal the character that activates the Omnitrix, choosing an alien, and taps to turn into it) that used from episode 34 (Super Hero Buddy Adventures before Monster Weather (episode 33) was delayed) up until the last episode (including episodes 40-42 in production order named Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix), and this logo. See also * List of programs broadcast by Cartoon Network * Williams Street * Hanna-Barbera References List of Logo Variations on the logo nopushie.jpg|Time Squad GW170H127.png|Samurai Jack (Red vibrant) black.jpg|Dexter's Laboratory (Black and green vibrant) rewer.jpg|Dexter's Laboratory (White and red vibrant) CN Studios.wmv|Old Logo Variations CN Studios 2010-present.wmv|Old Logo Variations (2010-2013) maxresdefault.jpg|Regular Show (2nd vibrant) PeramoralRoomMatesCNStudios.png|Paranormal Roommates hgdhfdh.png|My Science Fiction Project Cartoon Network Studios - New logo (Uncle Grandpa variant, 2013)|Current Logo Variation (2013-Present) Cartoon Network Studios Adventure Time (2013)|Adventure Time variant Cartoon Network Studios Regular Show variant, 2013 RS Ending Credits|Regular Show variant Cartoon Network Studios Steven Universe.|Steven Universe variant Cartoon Network Studios Mixels|Mixels variant Cartoon Network Studios - Clarence (variant 1)|Clarence variant 1 Cartoon Network Studios Clarence 2|Clarence variant 2 Cartoon Network Studios logo